Adolescencia Límite UA
by Afrodyta
Summary: La historía de mi vida y de sus vidas. Amores imposibles, infidelidad, amistad, celos...y muchás cosas más llegan a la vida de los estudiantes de esta escuela llena de sorpresas. ¿Te sentirás identificado? SanxMir InuxKag y otros. Dejen reviews plis !


**Adolescencia Límite**

Para comenzar, quiero pedirles a todas las lectoras y lectores de fanfiction unas buenas disculpas por mi irresponsabilidad en mis anteriores historias, bueno por ciertos problemas de bastante peso no pude continuarlos y no creo poder hacerlo ya que estoy algo colapsada pero bueno siempre vengo con una carta bajo la manga, les traigo una historia muy interesante, podríamos decir que forma ya parte de mi vida y ojala les agrade y dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta y que me de más motivación para continuarla, este fic es sobre todas las parejas de inuyasha, pero como siempre en todos mis fics me centro más en la pareja sango y miroku. Pero este tendrá un poquito de todo. Prometo ponerme al día con esta historia ya que es como escribir lo que me pasa en mis días jajaja bueno con ustedes, les presento yo (Constanza): "Adolescencia límite"

Primer capítulo: Un nuevo comienzo.

La adolescencia es una de las etapas más complicadas y extrañas de nuestras vidas, pero al fin y al cabo logramos superarla, y disfrutarla al máximo. La única moraleja de esta historia sería…disfruta tu juventud sin dañar a nadie y dañarse uno mismo.

Ya termino el verano y comenzaron las clases, estamos en el año 2009 donde en la preparatoria "imaki" ingresan viejos y nuevos alumnos. No más allá de la escuela se encontraba una camioneta blanca, a simple vista se notaba que era de esas usadas. Mientras todos ingresaban a clases, algunos los iban a dejar sus padres otros llegaban solos desde sus casas, una chica de cabello castaño, largo, ni tan alta ni baja que lucía el uniforme de la escuela imaki, baja de la camioneta blanca despidiéndose de su padre y encaminándose a la escuela. Su nombre es sango, tiene 15 años y va en primer año de secundaria, es una chica de carácter muy fuerte, ya lleva tiempo en esta escuela, no es de las populares pero tiene bastantes amistades, sus mejores amigas son Kanna, Kagome, Kagura, Akanne. Todas son muy unidas y la mayoría ya tiene novio. Kanna y Kagome están de muy pequeñas en esta escuela y conocen a todos lo que provienen de ella mientras que Akanne y Kagura solo llevan tres años. Ya en la formación de bienvenida, con el infaltable discurso del director de la escuela, se encuentran los alumnos con sus cursos mientras sango busca con la mirada a sus amigas y sin darse cuenta detrás de ella aparecen Kagome y Kanna abrazándola sin dejarla respirar.

Sango: ¡Chicas, las extrañé demasiado!- exclamando-

Kagome y Kanna: ¿Crees que nosotras no?-

Sango: ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunta buscándolos con la mirada-

Kanna: No tengo la mejor idea pero no será difícil encontrarlos tu sabes como es inuyasha jajajaja, ¿o me equivoco Kagome?

Kagome: ¡No me molestes!, que ya no siento nada por el

Kanna: Como quieras, vuelvo enseguida espérenme-dice esto mientras va hacia la oficina del director-

Sango: Esa ni tú te la crees

Kagome: A todo esto, ¿Cómo vas con Takemaru?

Sango: Todavía seguimos juntos, la próxima semana cumpliremos siete meses de pareja.

Kagome: ¡Que romántico!, te felicito amiga

Sango: Ahora solo falta que tu lo intentes con inuyasha

Kagome: No lo veo posible…

Kagome lleva mucho tiempo detrás de inuyasha, un chico de cuarto año de secundaria, tiene diecisiete años y lamentablemente para Kagome, tiene novia, aún así Kagome ha intentado conquistar el corazón de inuyasha, pero este no sabe decidir entre su novia y su mejor amiga, ya que inuyasha también siente una fuerte atracción hacia Kagome y en el verano tuvieron algo muy pequeño pero sin embargo siguen en la nada e inuyasha sigue con su novia.

Kagome: Digamos que me di cuenta que perdía mi tiempo

Sango: Digamos que inuyasha viene hacia acá ahora y acompañado de sus amiguitos-dice esto último en todo de desagrado-

Kagome: ¿Qué?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Donde? -pregunta nerviosamente-

Sango: Menos mal que no te importaba

Inuyasha: Buenos días chicas, las extrañé bastante-saluda mientras abraza a ambas-

Kagome: Hola, yo también te extrañe demasiado-lo abraza más fuerte-

Sango: ¡Uf!, creo que aquí estoy sobrando jejeje-dice esto volteándose para irse, pero lamentablemente se topa con el "amiguito" de inuyasha-

Miroku: ¡Cada día mas linda!, ¿Cómo estás querida sango?-abrazando a sango-

Sango: Bien muchas gracias por preguntar, ¿Puedes soltarme?

Miroku: Esta bien, no es necesario que me mires con esa carita de monstruito

Sango: Jajaja muy gracioso-dice sarcásticamente mientras un chico se pone detrás de esta tapándole los ojos-

Tenshi: ¿Quién es?, adivina

Sango: ¿Tenshi?, tu voz es demasiado reconocible aunque te resfríes-dice esto soltándose de este-

Tenshi: ¿Cómo estas? Veo que bien acompañada-observando a miroku- ¡vas bien amigo jajaja!

Miroku: Amigo pensé que no vendrías, vamos a formarnos

Tenshi: Como quieras, adiós sanguito

Miroku: Adiós huapa

Sango: Adiós tontos-se va a su fila-

Director: Bueno queridos alumnos, hoy es un nuevo y primer día de clases, donde espero yo y esperan sus profesores y toda la gente que maneja este colegio, que pasen un buen primer día, se conozcan bien unos con los otros, con respeto como se les ha enseñado estos 65 años que lleva el colegio, ¿Están con ánimos para entrar a clases?

Todos: ¡Noooooooo!-exclamando al unísono-

Director: Bueno se les subirá el ánimo cuando suban a sus salas, pasen por favor en orden y en compañía de sus maestros correspondientes. Que tengan un buen día.

Los cursos suben a sus respectivas salas y toman sus puestos para comenzar con la clase, unos que otros se pone a conversar, mientras los alumnos nuevos se mantienen al margen de todos esperando a ser integrados.

Maestra: Buenos días alumnos, primero que nada vamos a comenzar con conocernos mutuamente para así poder tener unas clases agradables, comenzaremos por los nuevos, pasen adelante y preséntense.

Los nuevos del curso pasan hacia la parte de adelante del salón donde se encuentra la pizarra y la mesa de la profesora, formando una fila de esquina a esquina. Del grupo sale primero a presentarse una joven alta de corto cabello castaño y siguiéndola otra joven de cabello rojizo que no le llegaba a más de los hombros, de ojos verdes que llamaba bastante la atención en los alumnos antiguos y nuevos.

Érica: Hola mi nombre es Érica Tsumaki, tengo 14 años y vengo de la privilegiada preparatoria de Tokio, ¡espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!

Maestra: Bien Érica, toma asiento donde gustes

Ayame: Buenos días, mi nombre es Ayame Sakuragi, espero llevarme bien con ustedes…¿puedo sentarme?

Maestra: Toma asiento

De manera continua se fueron presentando los alumnos nuevos mientras los demás tomaban sus puestos y se conocían con los antiguos.

Érica: -se acerca a Sango y Kanna- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Sango: Siéntate con confianza

Kanna: ¿Donde vives?

Érica: Bastante cerca de aquí

Sango: muy completa tu respuesta jajaja me caes bien

Kanna: júntate con nosotras en el recreo te presentaremos a nuestros amigos

Maestra: Bueno veo que se están conociendo, nos quedan quince minutos de clase así que voy a anotar algunas cosas en el libro mientras conversen de manera ubicada hasta que toquen el timbre para salir. ¿Entendieron?

Todos: ¡Siiii!

Maestra: Me parece bien

Érica: Hasta ahora no he visto chicos guapos en este curso

Sango: Es verdad los guapetones están en los cursos más grandes jajaja

Kanna: Sango tu cállate que tienes novio

Sango: ¡Solo decía!

Kagome: ¿Qué hacen chicas?-se acerca al grupo-

Kanna: Hacemos vida social con Érica jejeje

Érica: ¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome: Supongo jajaja, ¿Porqué?

Érica: la maestra me habló muy bien de ti, me dijo que eras la numero uno en el curso y que para cualquier duda consultara contigo

Kagome: jajaja me haces sonrojar, por supuesto que sí estoy para lo que necesites

Sango: Kagome es la más inteligente del curso, pero bastante tonta como para darse cuenta de algunas cosas

Kanna: Te apoyo sanguito

Kagome: ¡Muy graciosas queridas! -dice esto sarcásticamente-

Érica: Hasta ahora me agrada mucho la escuela

_¡RIIIIIIIIING!_ – Suena el timbre de recreo y los alumnos desalojan la sala-

Maestra: que tengan un buen recreo jóvenes

Los alumnos de la escuela imaki salen de sus salas para compartir el primer recreo del año, todos juntándose con sus respectivos amigos y grupos.

Sango: Kagome no veo a inuyasha-dice esto buscándolo con la mirada-

Kagome: Será difícil encontrarlo ahora con tanta gente saliendo a la vez

Kanna: No perdemos nada busquémoslo

Kagome: Creo que ya lo vi, esta con Miroku y Tenshi

Sango: Vamos para allá

Érica: ¿Ellos quienes son?

Kanna: Son nuestros amigos, bueno más inuyasha, los tres van en cuarto de secundaria. Son agradables te caerán bien

Kagome: ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vamos para allá!

Sango: Bueno señorita histérica jajaja

Las chicas se acercan al grupo de inuyasha y sus amigos, estos las obversan con normalidad, a excepción de Érica que no les parecía conocida.

Kagome: Chicos, ella es Érica la nueva del curso

Todos: ¡Hola!

Inuyasha: ¿De donde vienes?

Érica: De la preparatoria de Tokio uno de los colegios más costosos de Japón

Inuyasha: ¿Enserio?, mi novia estudia en esa escuela

Kagome: ¿Y quien te preguntó?, jajaja inuyasha no hables tonterías con la nueva

Inuyasha: No son tonterías, me estoy dando a conocer solamente

Sango: Deja a Kagome esta en sus días de remolino

Tenshi: ¿Días de remolino?, ¿Estás con la Juana Meneses?

Miroku: jajajaja, ¡La que te llega todos los meses!-exclama muerto dela risa-

Sango: Par de groseros no era necesario especificar tanto, aparte solo bromeaba

Tenshi: No mientas ya lo dijiste, se supo todo

Érica: ¿Y ustedes cuantos años tienen?

Inuyasha: Yo tengo diecisiete años, Miroku tiene dieciocho y Tenshi Diecinueve

Érica: ¿Diecinueve?

Tenshi: Es una larga historia jajajaja

Miroku: Este tonto ha reprobado como ocho años seguidos jajaja

Tenshi: Solo fueron dos años

Érica: Con razón, aparte aparentas mucha edad

Inuyasha: jajajaja, ¡Te dijeron viejo Tenshi!

Miroku: No esta mintiendo

Sango: ¡Te apoyo!

Tenshi: No se le puede hacer nada, pero bueno hay que aceptar la verdad aunque duela

Érica: Lo siento -dice esto de manera arrepentida-

Tenshi: No seas boba toma confianza jejeje

Miroku: Toda la razón, somos muy amigables

Kagome: chicos, ¿Porqué no nos juntamos el fin de semana?

Inuyasha: ¿Dónde?

Kagome: En los parques cerca de mi casa como en el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Inuyasha: Si, ahí estaré

Miroku: Yo también

Tenshi: Y yo

Sango: Yo no podré chicos lo siento-dice esto de manera triste-

Miroku: ¿Porqué Sango?

Sango: Debo ver a mi novio, recuerden que solo lo veo cuatro veces al mes y el sábado me toca verlo

Inuyasha: Pero un fin de semana que te juntes con tus amigos

Kagome: Déjala no importa, yo te entiendo amiga

Miroku: Anda no seas aburrida –dice esto codeando a sango-

Sango: Lo siento no puedo, ya me voy a la sala tocarán en diez minutos nos vemos- se retira-

Tenshi: Bueno una menos, entonces el sábado

Kagome: Esta bien, ¿Érica iras?

Érica: Por supuesto que si, solo dame la dirección y ahí estaré

¡RiiiiiiiiiiNG¡ - Suena la campana para ingresar a clases –

Miroku: Vámonos chicos ya tocaron

Tenshi: ¿Miroku tú desde cuando tan buen chico?

Miroku: Estoy en rehabilitación jajaja

Inuyasha: Cállense par de tontos vámonos, nos vemos Kagome- se despide de ella besando su mejilla-

Kagome: Nos…Vemos - dice esto mientras se toca su cara, en el lugar donde inuyasha beso con sus dulces y suaves labios-

Érica: ¿Te gusta inuyasha verdad?

Kagome: ¿¡Qué hablas!? – Tapándose la boca-

Érica: jajajaja respóndeme

Kagome: ¿Se nota mucho?-sonrojándose-

Érica: Si me di cuenta yo y soy bastante despistada, podría decir que ambos se gustan mutuamente

Kagome: Podríamos decir que si jajajaja pero, inuyasha tiene novia y nada cambiará eso

Érica: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagome: No lo sé, solo lo presiento

Érica: no te fíes del destino, cambia de un día para otro

La clase comienza de manera normal y los chicos tienen sus recreos y clases restantes, hasta que se pueden retirar a sus casas. Como siempre el grupo de Kagome y los demás se ponían en aquella plaza que queda enfrente de la escuela para conversar antes de irse a sus casas.

Sango: Bueno, no fue tan malo para ser primer día

Kanna: Te sigo, estuvo divertido

Inuyasha: Que manera de molestar a los profesores nuevos, ¿cierto miroku?

Miroku: Pobrecitos jajajaja

Tenshi: Eso es bulling a los profesores malditos-dice esto en forma de broma-

Inuyasha: Lo sabemos, chicos y chicas, ¿Porqué no celebramos este primer día tomando unas buenas cervezas en la casa de Ryoka?

Tenshi: jajaja siempre vamos para donde Ryoka

Kagome: es entretenida su casa, vamos te sigo inuyasha

Miroku: yo también

Kanna: ¡Vamos a tomar!

Inuyasha: ¿Sango vas?

Sango: Lo siento pero debo llegar a llamar a Takemaru por teléfono, osino se molestará con migo

Inuyasha: Como quieras, vámonos chicos

Miroku: Adios sanguito

Sango: Adios

Érica: ¿Por donde te vas sango?

Sango: Por el pasaje de la derecha, ¿Porqué?

Érica: ¡Yo también!, ¿Porqué no nos vamos juntas?

Sango: Buena idea, adiós chicos

Érica: adiós nos vemos

Todos: ¡Adios!

Al acabar la tarde los chicos se van de la casa de Ryoka hasta sus respectivas casas, Miroku y Tenshi se van juntos, mientras que Kanna, Kagome y Inuyasha se van hacia el otro lado en grupo.

Kagome: Kanna no olvides mañana traer los materiales

Kanna: Demonios el primer día y al profesor de física se le ocurre mandarnos tareas

Kagome: Aprovecha que son tareas y no interrogaciones

Inuyasha: Bien dicho

Kanna: Como quieras, ya aquí esta mi casa nos vemos mañana adiós

Kagome e Inuyasha: ¡Adios!

Kanna entra a su casa y Kagome con inuyasha siguen su camino, como siempre acostumbraban, inuyasha iba a dejar a Kagome a su casa todos los días ya que vivían cerca.

Inuyasha: Fue bueno verte hoy, en el verano no nos vimos tanto

Kagome: Es verdad, pero ahora nos veremos todos los días

Inuyasha: Si, será genial

Kagome: te extrañé demasiado inuyasha, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañé

Inuyasha: Yo también, extrañe tus dulces consejos

Kagome: Tú sabes que te he dado más que dulces consejos

Inuyasha: Lo sé, me has entregado tanto a pesar de todo

Kagome: Inuyasha lo hago por que te quiero mucho de verdad tu ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti y no dejaré de sentirlo nunca estoy segura de eso

Inuyasha: Kagome lo siento pero, no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Kagome: Como digas, Ya llegamos a mi casa, ¿Quieres pasar un rato?

Inuyasha: Me encantaría pero debo llegar a llamar a Kikyo

Kagome: Bueno, suerte adiós

Inuyasha: ¡Espera! – Agarrando del brazo a Kagome-

Kagome: ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: Tú sabes que te quiero, no te aseguro nada, quien sabe lo que pase más adelante…nos vemos mañana, adiós

Kagome: Adiós…amor-susurrando la ultima frase-

Continuará…

Y así concluye un día, el primer día de estos adolecentes, ¿Quién sabe lo que les tiene preparado los próximos días?, Solo y ustedes lo irán sabiendo con el pasar de los capítulos. Dejen comentarios para saber si lo continuaré o no, porfavor. Saludos y Abrazos para los que se tomen su tiempo en leer mi historia y muchos cariños jijiji . ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
